


Talk to me / TordTom fanfiction

by Nobody_was_found



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, I swear they will appear eventually, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Is a highschool au, M/M, Matt and Edd are there, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, The characters are a bit off, Toms dad is a jerk, Tord wants to save Tom, TordTom, Will add more tags as I go, pretty fluff, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_was_found/pseuds/Nobody_was_found
Summary: Tom's dad is awful.Verbal, physical abuse and neglect are his favorite cards, playing them years and years through Toms life.Tom couldn't care less about it. He lives through hell day by day, nobody even looking at him, nobody caring at the fact that Tom flinched at the most slight movement, not caring about the bruises that decorate his face, not caring about the fact that the boy doesn't eat.Nobody careswell, nobody CARED.Maybe Tom could finally find comfort in the arms of the new student. A Norwegian boy with a thick accent and red hoodie.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), mentioned Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> tw- verbal abuse, physical abuse, brief mention of attempting suicide 
> 
> Please read the notes at the end!

* * *

The silence was always the worst part.

The blood, the tears, the pain, that sour feeling on his throat.

Still, those things didn’t matter. The silence would always be the worst part of all that shitty situation.

The blood runs through his forehead and trails down his cheek, mixing itself with tears and sweat, the brunette tries to shake off the disgusting feeling of it, he uses his hoodie sleeve; that doesn’t work that well, the blood keeps falling down.

Small drops of blood and tears fall into the ground and his knees, the small boy tries to clean them off again with his hoodie sleeve.

Hopeless, he feels hopeless.

A sudden knock on the door of the small and dark room makes the boy yelp and look up, pulling his knees closer to his chest protectively.

–Shut the fuck up brat, your faggy crying doesn’t let me sleep –a raspy voice talks harshly from the door, the anger and disgust in it makes the boy shake.

That voice was merciless

–Y-Yes Dad! Sorry! –the boy responds quickly, cleaning more of the blood and tears out of his cheeks.

There is silence, and then there are footsteps walking away from the door.

The boy finally relaxes and takes a few deep breathes.

_“This is fine”_

**[The next morning]**

The boy picks up the biggest hoodie he can find inside his closet.

Big, soft and blue hoodie.

He smiles and pulls it closer to his face, breathing in the light lavender smell of the new and clean piece of clothing.

–THOMAS –The raspy voice yells again from downstairs making the brunette yelp and shake– GET DRESSED ALREADY AND GET THE FUCK OUT

The brunette doesn’t respond, he just does as told. He gets dressed, fixes his hair, puts all his books and personal objects inside the backpack and finally, pulls the hoodie up his head, covering up the bruises in his cheeks and eye.

Nobody ever noticed him at school, even less when he covered himself like that.

The boy looked himself on the mirror, he sighed while tracing light circles around the bruises, he sighed again and opened the door of his room and quickly walked down the stairs. His dad was waiting in front of the stairs, he watches the small boy come down with disgust, like if he was a despicable insect.

The boy gulps and gets down the stairs, walking up closer to the man in front of him. All he wished was that the man would let him go, not say a word, not touch him.

_Just one morning._

The brunette opens the door and looking down, takes a step outside of the house before being stopped by the man behind him, he looks up at the man, shaking.

–You better behave –The man said with a smile, but his voice was hard and strict. The little boy gulped, knowing what the man meant

–Yes sir –the brunette mumbled, looking down once again.

–Good, you are free to go Thomas –the man lets go off him and closes the door, leaving the boy finally alone, this takes a deep breath, his knees shaking from the terror just passed.

The brunette takes a few deep breathes before starting to walk to school, looking, like always, the ground the whole walk.

As the small boy enters the school a blond boy that was passing through pushes him against the lockers, giggling to himself.

–Oops! –the male giggles while walking away once again.

The brunette couldn’t care less, he fixed himself and walked to his respective classroom which was empty.

_Except for one boy._

The boy was sitting in the teacher’s desk while reading a “comic book” (or at least that was the brunette thought), he had a strange hairstyle, two horns made out of hair and was using a red hoodie with black ripped jeans.

The brunette looked at the boy before quickly looking down again, not quick enough at least, the strange boy noticed and got off the teacher’s desk, smiling kindly to the small boy.

–Heya! –the boy said while smiling, he had a strange thick accent, accent that the brunette couldn’t quite recognize– My name is Tord!

The boy in the blue hoodie didn’t looked up, didn’t spoke a word, didn’t even glared at the strange boy in front of him; he just walked to his desk.

Tord, now quite offended but interested in the small boy, followed him and sat down at the empty desk beside the brunette.

–Quite rude, aren’t ya? –The boy in the red hoodie chuckled, trying to seem as friendly as he could. The other boy didn’t respond, he just rested his head on the desk, hiding his face with the hoodie– Are you mute or something? –The boy asked again, getting no reply like the last time, he huffed.

Tord stayed silent this time while glaring at Tom, he was trying to figure him out; why was the boy not responding? he had been nice, charming and friendly. Was he that annoying?

–Stop looking at me –Tom finally spoke after some minutes, making Tord almost jump from the surprise.

–Ohh! So, you CAN talk! –Tord smiled and continued to look at the brunette.

Tom scoffed and continued resting his head on the desk, he was tired and in pain, all he wanted was to rest and be left alone but NO that fucking kid wanted to chat.

–Leave me alone –Tom mumbled looking up at Tord but quickly regretting it, he had forgotten about the bruises, he looked down again, wishing Tord hadn’t noticed.

_Oh, but Tord did noticed._

Tord noticed the bruises around the littles boys face, his puffy eyes from crying all night, he noticed the bags as well, the bags from nights without sleep and tiredness.

He also noticed the sad and tired expression painted on Toms face.

His heart broke into pieces.

–Hey hey hey! Look at me again –Tord demanded leaning closer to Tom, the brunette shuffled away from the boy in his seat, uncomfortable.

–Leave me alone –The boy in blue hoodie repeated

–Not until you explain to me what happened to your face –Tord replied back, his voice showed genuine concern for the small boy, Tom cringed

–please, leave me alone –The boy asked again, his voice breaking at the last word, he was tired, he was hurt and above all that, he was terrified of the consequences of talking to that strange boy.

Tords heart shattered again, he didn’t knew the boy, they weren’t friends, for the love of god he didn’t even knew his name! but still, that expression, those bruises, were too much for Tord just to ignore.

–No –the Norski replied making Tom tense up.

The brunette looked back at Tord, letting the Norski have a quick look at his face once again. The bruises in his cheeks and eye were purple and his eyes were puffy and slightly red but at the same time, dark and full of sadness.

–What in the world happened to you, lil guy? –Tord asked in the nicest and sweetest voice he could manage to use, Tom cringed at it.

Maybe he could tell him about his dad.

He didn’t know him after all, the stupid boy in front of him didn’t even know his fucking name, maybe he could rant to him, after all that fucking boy was asking for it.

Tom shook his head.

_No, those ideas are bad, very bad_.

–I got in a fight last night –Tom muttered, lying. Tord raised an eyebrow at him, how could he believe that the sweet and sad little boy in front of him would get in a fight? Ha, unbelievable

–Yea sure, the truth now –The boy in the red hoodie scoffed, he didn’t like to be lied to and even less when he was so worried about the boy in front of him (Knew Jehovah why)

–I,,, –Tom tried to look away, glared at the ground, nervously trying to find anything to make the boy go away. Maybe tell him he had been robbed? Or maybe that he got drunk and fell? Maybe a bully?

Or maybe he could get up and walk away from school.

And walk.

Walk until he gets to the closest mother fucking building so he could jump off it and end it all.

–My, erm, my boyfriend beat me up –Tom mumbled, shyly while fidgeting. Boyfriend would be easy to believe; he should believe that. Tom was praying for the stupid boy by his side to believe him.

–Oh –

_It worked_

_But not in the way he thought it would_


	2. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathing was so easy with Tord, so easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw- verbal abuse, lots of cursing, physical abuse/small description of past choking, panic attacks

* * *

–Oh –Tord mumbled, looking away, a million of thoughts fluttering inside him.

He felt angry.

Oh, no, angry couldn’t start to describe what he felt.

He wanted to beat up whatever guy had done such horrible things to the brunette in front of him. He wanted to comfort the small boy and help him out of that shitty situation.

For fucks sakes he wanted to go beat up God himself for letting such small boy get treated that way!

–Can you please let me be now-? –Toms soft but shy voice broke Tords internal monologue, he gazed at the brunette, trying to figure out what to say.

–Hey, I- Im really sorry –Tord mumbled trying to give the small boy a smile, he just looked down.

–Don’t say that, is not like you beat me up –Tom responded, nervously. Lying was never a good idea.

Lying always goes wrong, that’s why is better to stay quiet.

That’s what dad always taught him.

_[–How. fucking. dare. you. –The big man in front of Tom said in disgust as he grabbed the brunette by the neck, pulling him up to his level._

_–I a-aM s-s-SOrrY DAD! PLEASE S-S-STOP! –the small boy pleaded as he fought against the grip on his neck which certainly left a dark purple mark that stayed there for almost a month._

_There was sobbing, there was gasping, Tom remembered how the grip made his stomach twist._

_–You better keep that pretty mouth of yours shut –The man spitted out as he made the grip on the boys’ neck grow tighter, Tom couldn’t breathe and couldn’t think, he continued fighting, gasping for air._

_He remembered pleading and crying._

_How the man he was supposed to call father threw him to the floor and kicked him until he felt numb.]_

That memory would haunt him forever.

Tom suddenly felt the weight of the memory disappear as he heard the Norwegian next to him speak again.

–You don’t deserve to be treated like that –Tord spoke, his voice being soft and caring, Tom felt his stomach twist at the tone; at that voice.

Something in Toms chest fluttered as he felt himself calm down, he softened at the voice, feeling his breathing slow down, his body starting to slowly relax.

Until, of course, Tord decided to move closer.

Tom flinched, pulling his hands up to his face.

What in the world made him think that he was actually safe for once? Such a stupid thought.

Toms breathing started going fast, millions of thoughts starting to spread through his head. Of course, that boy didn’t cared, that boy was going to make fun of him, he would laugh, he would beat him up for being so fucking stupid, for being so fucking _weak_.

He would tell the whole school and the teachers would listen and **oh god** they would tell his dad and he would be done, done for good. His dad would show no mercy, he would hold him up by the neck in the air and-

–Hey hey hey! Im not going to hurt you! –Tord exclaimed as he noticed the sudden change on the boy, his voice came out loudly which made Tom even more uneven, he pulled his hoodie up to his face, panicking.

Tord was, surprised.

It was clear that the boy had been through much more that being beat up by his partner once.

Of course, something else was happening, something that Tord didn’t quite understand

But something Tord was sure of was that he would make sure to help the boy in front of him.

The Norski, trying to help Tom out of his panic, decided to use the same technique his dad used to teach him every time he lost control.

_[–Breathe in and out Tord, everything is alright –_

_Tord remembered how soft and sweet his dad’s voice was, he remembered how he felt safe as the man rubbed his back gently, reassuring him._

_Damn, he loved his father._

_How calm his voice was, how he didn’t got mad at him for losing control, how he would listen to every word he had to say and not judge him._

_How he was so darn relaxed all of the time._

_–Tord, I need you to keep breathing with me, okay? Can you do that? –His father spoke again, catching his son’s attention._

_Tord had a hard time trying to stop shaking, he nodded between sobs._

_–Breathe in three, then let four out –_

_He stopped shaking_

_–In five, six out –_

_The tears stopped running through his face_

_–Good job –_

_His chest relaxed_

_–Seven in, eight out –_

_The blurriness of the panic faded away_

_–Nine in, ten out –_

_And suddenly, he was calm once again]_

Tom had closed his eyes, waiting for the hit as he felt the taller boy get closer to him, he waited and waited.

_But the hit never came._

Instead he was received with a hug.

A warm, caring hug.

Tom would be lying if he said that he didn’t wanted to fucking melt into the touch, it had been so long since the last time he had been hold, it had been so long since someone showed him genuine care.

_It had been so long_

And suddenly, he was crying; letting out loud sobs into the Norwegians hoodie as he clenched into the red clothing like if he was about to fall off a cliff.

Tord pulled the hoodie off the small boys’ face with one hand while he rubbed his back gently with the other, he lets Tom let all out, at least for a lil while.

–Hey, I need you to breathe with me, alright? –Tord spoke softly as he stroked the brunette’s hair gently.

It took a while, but Tom nodded.

–Thank you erm-

_yea, he still didn’t knew the boy’s name_

Tom took in a shaky breath and responded while tears running down his cheeks.

–T-Tom –

Tords heart fluttered

_“What a beautiful name”_

–A-Alright Tom, breathe with me, two in, three out –

Tom did as told, breathing with Tord.

–Four in, five out –the Norski said softly, almost like a sweet whisper.

**Breathing was so easy with Tord, so easy.**

–We are almost there, six in, seven out –Tord reassured the brunette, rubbing his back gently.

_Tom wanted to melt into the touch so badly._

–Eight in, nine out –The tallest finally said, slowly and gently letting go off Tom– Good job Tom, very good job

The brunette almost felt happy.

_almost_

–T-Thank you –Tom spoke quietly, almost like a small whisper as he backed away from Tord– For erm, everything

Tord just replied with a kind smile, his heart filling up with pure joy.

Everything seemed fine

Just for some seconds

Until of course, the bell rang, and kids started to fill the classroom.

Tom quickly covered his face with his hoodie once again, all the calm in his self quickly fading into the air, he sighed and got his books out.

_Tord was worlds away tho._

_He was just thinking of one thing._

_“As soon as I find the motherfucker who dared to lay a finger on Tom, I’ll make the amount of blood spilled during the previous wars look like a fucking puddle”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing, English isn’t my first language. 
> 
> Also i want to make clear that this is pure fiction, if you are in a toxic/abusive relationship you need to talk about it! Its extremely dangerous to stay quiet in this type of situations! 
> 
> Anyways feel free to leave constructive criticism, ideas for chapters, etc! I’ll always be happy to read all of the comments! Also you can always talk to me through Tumblr (I cross-post my fanfiction there) here it is: https://nobodywasfound.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyways bye! See ya all next chapter which will be posted in a day or so
> 
> \- Word count: 1205


End file.
